The Unfortunate Events of Bardock and Gine
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: Bardock knew that life would be far from easy with the arrival of his new recruit, Gine. Follow the team's adventures and mishaps as love blossoms between the hot-headed warrior, and not-so strong Saiyaness. (Drabbles).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is DoV checkin' in with some AWESOME - terribly written, but nonetheless awesome - DRABBLES OF BARDOCK AND GINE!**

 **With the assistance of my lovely friend, Buckets Full O' Sunshine - gee, I wonder who's Gine… - we have written like, hundreds of drabbles together.**

 **...Unfortunately, we never finish anything. *cough*totallyherfault*coughcough***

 **Annnnd that's why this will strictly be a drabble fanfic.**

 **Now that we have established that, let's also get to the facts:**

 **We're...young adults who attend school. Yes, yes, drastic, I know! But, it controls our lives and we have so little time to write. Except me…(Yeaaah I wrote over 60,000 words for Prince of Wall Street - go check it out! - during Christmas break, but that is completely besides the point.)**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the lovely drabbles that we post for you - hopefully, they will be entertaining if not satisfactory.**

 ** _Disclaimer: We're losers. Like, super losers. Potatoes, even. We don't own anything - all we want are reviews...maybe some tears of fangirls and our stories finished. That is all, enjoy._** **_Coverphoto Image: Property of Bucket's Full O' Sunshine - it was my birthday present._**

 ***Note: Ignore the belated Christmas post - just deal with it. xD**

* * *

"Merry fucking Christmas!"

Bardock held his overflowing beer glass, watching the rim glimmer in the dim lighting of the run-down bar. It sure as hell was a noisy and full tonight - there was a full party in swing! Thank the ancestors of Vegeta-sei that they at least had _one_ day off during the year!

Tora drained his beer in one gulp, slamming the glass down on the chipped wooden table with a clatter.

" _Aaaamen_ to that!" he cheered over the noise, the taller Saiyan's face rubicund. With a boisterous laugh, Tora slapped Bardock on the back, grinning from ear to ear. "Drink up, you bastard! Now's the time to get wasted."

The scar-faced warrior wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder, swaying as he took a swig of beer. He gaze floated through the crowd, unrecognizable faces meshing together in a blur as his mind spun into a haze. Much to his pleasure, he could recognize the one face that phased before him.

"Woah, there!" A shrill laugh ran in the duo's ears as a short-haired Saiyan warrior sauntered up to them. She smiled sultrily at Tora, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Wait for me!"

"Oh, how can we forget you, doll face?" Tora grinned back, his smile roguish and lopsided. He poured a generous amount of booze in a cup before handing it to Fasha, the sparkling liquid foaming over the rim. "Bottoms up!"

"I have a very recognizable face," Fasha winked flirtatiously, removing the frosted glass from Tora's calloused hand. She nodded graciously before tilting her head back, downing over half of the glass's contents. Swallowing with a large grin, she shook her head. "Woohoo, tasty!"

Bardock rolled his eyes at his female comrade before looking about the crowded room, his nose wrinkling in confusion. If three out of the five out of the "original amigos" were here, where were the other two? "Hey, where in the hell are Shugesh and Borgos?"

"Somewhere getting it on with the ladies," Tora said, nodding towards a corner just in time to see Shugesh get backhanded into a table. Glass and splintered wood flew everywhere, and a fresh handprint swelled on the obese Saiyan's cheek. Tora sniggered. "As if he could get any."

"Well…" Fasha offered a shrug, leaving the trailed off statement open ended.

"Oh my shit," Bardock breathed, the edges of his eyes widening as large as saucers. His lower jaw disconnected from its counterpart, falling agape at the shocking sight. "Is that…?"

As if on cue, Borgos sauntered by, a lady on each of his arms. Tora choked on his drink. The balding warrior waggled his smug brows toward Shugesh as if to say, _"Move aside, amateur."_

The scar-faced warrior gawked, rasping, "This is almost like watching people die - but even _shittier_."

"How in the name of all hells—are you fucking kidding me?!" Tora yelled incredulously, watching as Borgos swaggered away. The proud Saiyan looked painfully scandalized. "Whatever!" he shouted with disbelief, shaking his head in complete denial. "As if Borgos is _actually_ going to get laid!"

"Right," Bardock sarcastically drawled, removing his arm from Tora's shoulder before punching him in the bicep. "Look who's talkin', genius!"

"Aw, shut up, man. They're just missing out on hot stuff," Tora said, shamelessly flexing his toned and bulging muscles. He elbowed Bardock back, grinning teasingly. "And where's your little lady, hm? I can practically smell hidden motives from you."

Fasha covered her mouth with a petite hand, snickering. Her eyebrows rose innocently as her captain glared at her, and she took a sip from her beer to hide her amused smile.

"I'm not her fucking keeper, Tora," Bardock snapped, growling as he frowned. "I have no interest or motives, either!"

The pink-armoured Saiyan sighed giving Bardock a sympathetic slap to the arm. Fasha smacked her ruby lips in satisfaction as the alcohol burned the back of her throat. "Oh, nothing is more humiliating than being in love and not knowing it, right, Tora?"

"Couldn't have said it better, Fasha." Tora laughed, swigging down a beer bottle. The alcohol trickled down the corner of his lips, and Tora wiped it away, smirking. "No hidden motives? Who knew our boss was this unexpectedly pure!"

Oh, he was really pushing his buttons now, but Tora always did love to live dangerously.

A snarl ripped past Bardock's throat before he backhanded Tora's head, pushing him into Fasha. "Shut the fuck up, both of you! I will have nothing to do with Gine, damnit - can't I just enjoy my beer in peace?!"

Fasha giggled lightly, wrapping her tail around Tora's mid-thigh as she trailed her fingers up his chest seductively. "Well, if the boss man is so pure, that doesn't mean you have to be, Tora."

 _"I AM NOT PURE!"_

Half of the raucous Saiyan crowd had hushed, turning their heads in the direction of Bardock, causing him to growl.

Bardock glanced around the room, glaring at each onlooker. Luckily for his pride and shredded dignity - or what was left of them - the majority of the Saiyans looked away, continuing on with their conversations.

"Yeah, like hell if I'm convinced." Tora grinned, flexing his mouth despite the ache in his jaw. That would definitely leave a bruise, but it was a small price to pay for entertainment. A familiar head of unruly hair caught his attention, and Tora nodded towards it. "And speak of the devil, there's your lady."

"I'm back with more drinks!" Gine's voice rang, strained over the bar's boisterous noise. She wedged her way through the crowd, stumbling against the sea of bodies. Just as she broke into the clearing, a muscled back rammed into her. A startled cry left her as Gine shot forward, the drinks slipping from her grasp.

"Careful!" Tora hollered in alarm, sprinting forward to intercept the falling woman. His arms stretched out, his pupils dilated with urgency.

Apparently, when given the choice of saving the beer or Gine's face, he chose the beer.

Gine face-planted spectacularly on the floor, but at the nick of time, Tora bent low and snatched up the bottles before they could shatter. He stood tall, wiping his brow in relief. "Phew! Good thing I saved the booze in time! You alright, Gine?"

"... Yes," Gine muttered, peeling her face from the ground. She rubbed her nose, now slightly swollen. The Saiyan she had bumped into turned, sneering down at her.

Gine shrugged innocently, offering the warrior a cheesy grin. The man simply growled and turned away.

Bardock rolled his eyes with a huff, crossing his arms over his broad chest with a scowl as he grumbled, "Even a mission from Frieza would be more fun than this."

"Oh, Bardock ba- _by_ ," Fasha drawled, waving her hand as she tutted at Bardock's morose behavior. "You've got your honey over here - you should be happy! Booze, too!"

Clearly not following the conversation, Gine grinned brightly and held up the one bottle she didn't drop. "It's Christmas, Bardock," she said, cranking the cap open. It popped with a hiss, the aroma of alcohol wafting from it. "Come on, get in the spirit. We're lucky to even get a break!"

Bubbles fizzled from the drink, the scent of booze strong and heady. Gine sipped it before handing it encouragingly to Bardock.

The unruly-haired man growled colorful profanities to the Kais above before snatching the beer bottle from her hand, downing it in an instant.

"Aw! Look, Tora!" Fasha gushed teasingly as she plucked a bottle from his hand. "The lovebirds shared their first kiss through a glass bottle!"

A faint blush tinged Gine's cheeks and she quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no, we're not like that. Isn't that right, Bardock?"

The Saiyaness blinked innocently up at her captain, chuckling abashedly.

Fasha smirked knowingly at Tora, elbowing him in the ribcage as they witnessed their captain glow with a newfound rage.

Why was he feeling this way - embarrassment?! It was so bizarre! Bardock growled as he tore his gaze away from Gine, staring at the floor with clenched fists. Did he like her? No - of course he did not! Why would he? All she is, is a weakling with no talent, and no power! He gritted his teeth, biting out, "Yeah. Sure."

Gine's heart tightened a bit but she quickly held her smile. "See? Even Bardock agrees!"

Tora bit back a laugh, exchanging amused glances with Fasha. The dumbasses obviously couldn't figure out their feelings, and their captain... Oh, their captain was in denial. And Tora loved every bit of his squirming.

"Sure, keep telling yourselves that." Tora snatched the bottle from Bardock, gulping the rest of the contents down.

Bardock released a snarl, pivoting on his heel as he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to kill you, Tora!"

"I'll be waiting to see you try!" Tora hollered after him, an unconcerned smile curling on his lips. With Fasha, they were left to their own devices. And he was gonna have a damn good Christmas that night.

Gine looked back and forth between the men, her brows furrowing. A pang of worry shriveled inside her, and she instinctively followed after Bardock. It seemed like nowadays, he was always in a sour mood.

"Hey, wait up!" she called after him, squeezing her way through dancing people. Despite the size of the bar, it was easy to find Bardock; he was well over a head taller than most Saiyans. But being shorter in height, it was harder for Gine to maneuver around the crowd, much less see. She reached out, her hand barely brushing his shoulder blade.

Bardock whipped around, his eyes hot and angry. His stare connected with Gine's, and he bore his teeth, grounding out, "What do you want?"

Gine flinched, drawing her hand back. From here, she could smell strong liquor in his breath. Why had she followed him? She suspected that his sour mood had something to do with her. Still, she cared about Bardock. He was her captain, after all, and helped her one time too many.

"I just wanted to know what's bothering you," Gine said, averting her gaze. "It seemed like you were having fun until I showed up."

She bit her lip. Perhaps he hated her after all?

"Yeah, you did, idiot. But, 'sokay, I don't hate you enough for you to ruin my day off," he grumbled, furious with himself. Why was he divulging her with information? He had drank over six beers before she showed up, not including the few shots he took when Tora challenged him. But, was that any reason for him to allow information to slip from his lips like a careless idiot?

Maybe, but that was besides the point.

"Really?" A relieved smile eased on Gine's face. She was quite surprised, really. Even when they were not on a mission, Bardock always mouthed off on how useless and weak she was, or how she dragged the team down. It had lessened, although even Gine knew she was the weakest of them all. To know that he didn't loathe her was more than she could have asked for.

"I don't hate you, either," Gine blurted, feeling the need to inform him. Without a second thought, she slipped her hand into his, giving it a tug. "Come on, let's go back to—"

Ignoring her comment - and her in general - Bardock trudged forward through the sweat-slicked bodies, tugging her hand. The tips of his ears twitched as he heard her squeal as she bumped between smelly warriors. Hot, stuffy air surrounded the duo, weighing down their tipsy states as they tumbled through the crowd.

The edges of Bardock's red-shot peripherals latched onto a dangling ornament hanging from the ceiling, and he craned his head in the direction of the lush green object. He inhaled deeply, frowning at the minty, fresh scent that wafted into his nostrils. Pulling Gine, he began moving toward the greenery, his eyes squinting as he noticed the three sparkly red balls latched onto the stems of the branch. "What the…"

"HEY! LOOK AT THOSE TWO OVER THERE!" a Saiyan man whistled across the bar while a sultry female voice chimed in,

"Ooooh, Bardock the top Elite in Third Class is under the mistletoe!"

Bardock's eyes darted around the room, agitated. Onlookers whistled and horrahed at the sight of the duo underneath the shrub greenery. His cheeks flushed crimson - he blamed it on the alcohol.

On the other hand, Gine was frozen stiff from the sudden shift of attention. Sure enough, the mistletoe dangled mockingly over their heads, hardly discernible in the dim lighting. She glanced back and forth between the whistling crowd, the mistletoe, and Bardock before finally looking down at her feet, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"What should we do?" she squeaked, panic edging her voice. Red stained her cheeks. Even Gine wasn't oblivious to the mistletoe's implication.

Bardock glanced down at her, his eyebrows drawn together, deep in thought. He hummed in appreciation as his glossed-over gaze stared at her pouty lips.

With the help of his drunken subconscious, he lifted her chin, squeezing her cheeks together with one hand before he did what he least expected:

He kissed her.

The drunken kiss felt sloppy, tasting of booze. Cheers erupted, but Gine's focus was completely honed on Bardock and the feel of his lips against hers. Her limbs failed to move, stiff as a statue.

Dear kamis above, Bardock was kissing her, actually kissing her!

The scar-faced warrior pulled away from Gine, his lids drooping over his hazed eyes. "You're supposed to move your lips, ya know?" he mumbled with a smirk, standing up to full height once more.

"Wha—you're not—" Gine stuttered, blushing fiercely. "I can't believe you did that," she finally uttered out, burying her tomato-colored face in her palms. People were still cheering to get a room.

It wasn't like she hated the kiss, but she could have died from mortification.

Bardock gave her a wicked grin as he cocked his head to the side. "C'mon...let's go see how much alcohol your little twig frame can hold..."

"Now you're just making fun of me," Gine complained, but she followed after Bardock anyways. The kiss probably met nothing to him. She pouted; if that was the case, she wouldn't let that get to her, either. The thought of booze sounded great. Right now, she would love to drink her troubles away, especially the one grinning smugly at her at the moment.

 _"Ohoho!"_ Bardock chortled with a deep, menacing smirk as they traveled to the bar's counter. "You're just upset that you couldn't kiss me longer, and that you're a lightweight."

"Just order me the beer already," Gine said, turning redder at his teasing. She felt too conscious of him, and that made it harder to look at him in the eye. "And I'm not a lightweight!"

Contrary to popular belief, Gine loved good alcohol. Whether she could hold it or not? …Well.

Bardock quirked an amused brow before waving to the bartender. "No beer. Let's start with shots, alright?"

The scrawny Saiyan behind the counter nodded in understanding, moving quick to work. As he set the two glasses before the duo, Bardock stopped him, holding out his hand.

"Leave the bottle," he snapped, causing the servant boy to jump with surprise but nonetheless obey. Bardock swivelled in his black-cushioned stool toward Gine with a shudder of excitement.

"For every question you ask me, you drink a shot - the same goes vice versa. We'll see how well you can keep up, little one."

"Fine," Gine said, competitiveness surging in her. She placed her hands on her hips, grinning challengingly. "First one to faint pays!"

Snickering into the rim of the glass, he questioned, "The kiss," he murmured, grinning at the blush that lit up her cheeks. His stomach churned and swelled with a foreign emotion and his toes curled within his boots in pleasure at the fuzzy feeling. He sniggered - these were the moments he loved being uppity. "Did you enjoy it?

"It happened too fast to call it bad or good, so no," Gine said, keeping her eyes on anything but him. The memory of his lips flashed in her mind. It was not exactly a lie.

Gine reached for a glass, pouring herself her own shot. Finally peering at him, she tilted her head back, swallowing the yellow liquid. The alcohol burned her throat; she felt lighter already and knew exactly what she needed to ask next: "Why did you kiss me, anyways?"

His thin lips stretched over his pearly whites as he leaned toward the shaggy-haired female, insisting, "Gotta give the people what they want!"

Bardock threw his head back, inhaling another shot before slamming his glass down onto the counter as he swallowed. "Should I kiss you again?"

Gine's breath hitched at his close proximity. His voice sounded low and husky, breath smelling of booze. Her gaze dropped to his lips, parted and inviting.

"No, it's okay!" she said a little too loudly. The Saiyaness inched as far away as her seat would let her, building distance between them. He was shaking from laughter, obviously teasing her now. Gine pouted—she could not just let him mess with her all night! Yet, excitement buzzed through her. This could be interesting.

She took another shot, swallowing it whole. Warmth surged in her, as well as the courage to say her next words. "How would you feel," she smiled, eyes crinkling with mirth, "if I kissed you?"

Bardock cocked his head to the side at her evident embarrassment, his grin stretching wide and naughty across his face. "Do it," he dared, loosening his tail around his waist before wrapping it around her mid-thigh, tugging her forward. "Kiss me."

His lustful gaze bore into hers, his blood rushing through his veins at the thought of the challenge she unknowingly offered him. He twirled his shot glass between his fingers hesitantly before pouring himself another drink and downing it.

"Why doubt yourself, Gine? Do it for the _thrill._ "

If Gine felt hot before, she was burning now. Kami, what had she gotten herself into? Bardock's tail only tightened around her, forcing her toward him. Her thighs pressed firmly against his, her thin spandex the only barrier between them. She was practically straddling him.

She was suddenly too aware of him, the predicament she was in, and what she was about to do. Gine's eyes locked with Bardock's, neither able to look away.

Unable to calm her pounding heart, Gine snatched the entire beer bottle from Bardock's hand, gulping down the contents. "You're paying for the drinks, okay?" she blurted, voice slurring.

And just like Bardock had done before, Gine smacked his cheeks together before bending up to kiss him.

Bardock carelessly slapped his glass atop the counter, causing it to crack. The calloused pads of his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, and he groaned against her lips as she wriggled against him.

They moved in a synchronized pace, a pair of thin lips gliding over the other in a heated battle for dominance. The air around them swirled violently, crackling with a passion and intensity that pulled them together. He nibbled on her lower lip sloppily, his drunken haze pushing for more until…

"You owe me zeni, Tora!"

" _Fuck,"_ came an all too familiar grumble, and Gine froze in abject horror, un-glueing her lips from Bardock's.

Tora and Fasha pawed their way through a Christmas tree, Tora cursing under his breath as he slapped twenty zeni in a triumphant Fasha's hand. Pine needles and glitter littered their armour, and faint marks of red lipstick trailed up Tora's cheek.

"You win this time, doll face," Tora muttered. To Bardock, the taller Saiyan grinned toothily, his hands in his hips. "And 'just friends' my ass! You naughty kids didn't even last for ten minutes before sucking face!"

"Oh, fuck off somewhere else, Tora!" Bardock growled, pulling Gine into his lap possessively as he glared at his grinning companion. His hands rested at Gine's rear, squeezing her buttock with a caress. He was pleased with the surprised yelp he received in turn. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Tora," Fasha whispered, leaning over to the man, placing a hand above her lips, "do you think it's the alcohol?"

"Definitely the alcohol." Tora nodded as if coming to a revelation. "We all know boss' horny to the core. He's _finally_ connecting with his true self."

Gine squirmed, blushing hotly. The more she moved, the more Bardock tightened his grip around her. "W-we're not busy! Bardock, let go!"

It was truly a historical moment. Tora sighed regretfully; he just knew that if Bardock was sober, he'd be mortified beyond relief. How he wished he had a camera! It would have been the perfect blackmail.

"In my defense," Bardock slurred before he howled with laughter, "Gine kissed me first."

"Oh my..." Fasha chuckled, slapping a hand to her forehead in disbelief. "This is actually happening - we hooked them up!"

"He might actually get laid!" Tora wailed, trailing a pseudo tear down his cheek.

"I want to die under a rock..." Gine muttered, her speech by now hardly comprehensible. She buried her face into Bardock's chest, as if that could hide her from the world.

"You can die under me instead," Bardock suggested slyly, his lips curling upward at the hidden innuendo. That earned him a smack on the forehead.

In turn with Gine's obvious displeasure, he chuckled as he allowed for his hands to roam her curves teasingly. Resting his chin above her head before turning toward his other two comrades, he pursed his lips with a snap, "Do you two mind?"

Tora and Fasha exchanged glances, brows raised and smiling not-so-subtly.

"Oh, sure, sure. Don't mind us third-wheels! Just go and have the merriest fucking night ever." Hands held up in surrender, Tora backed away, grinning from ear to ear. His tail wrapped around Fasha's leg, earning a yelp as he tugged her through the drunken crowd of Saiyans.

Once they disappeared from sight, Bardock's right hand curled around Gine's waist, stroking it gently. "You don't need to do anything with me," he mumbled before plopping her back into her stool, leaning toward her with a poke. "I just wanted them to go away."

Gine shivered under his touch, his warmth lingering on her skin even after he let go.

"You could have phrased it better," Gine mumbled, her face still burning from embarrassment. She leaned forward, resting her head on the table top, the coolness soothing her cheeks. "And you really won't do anything more to me, right?" Gine drawled, peeking up at Bardock through her lashes.

Bardock chuckled, his hot breath cascading across her pores before he placed a gentle kiss against her cheek, mumbling, "Not if you don't want me to - but, you should seriously reconsider because I'm sexier than hell."

"Mm..." Despite herself, Gine smiled. Drowsiness weighed on her eyelids. She always knew he was handsome, but looking up close, she could fully appreciate the captain she respected, even though he could be such a big jerk. "I guess I might reconsider."

Before Bardock could pull away, Gine pressed a small, chaste kiss against his lips, gently running her tongue across them...before promptly falling asleep.

Sighing exasperatedly, Bardock rolled his eyes before scooping up the woman into his arms and slapping cash against the sticky bar counter. He stood, promptly heading for the exit.

The man could not help but to smirk at the thought of her reaction to waking in his bed with him topless. Oh, the simple, priceless reactions that this woman could offer for his amusement! Unbeknownst to the warrior, he was allowing Gine to chip her way into his stone-cold heart.

* * *

 **A/N 2.0: Hello, Buckets Full O' Sunshine here! I hope you'll enjoy reading this story. And just so you know, there is no specific time or order in this fic, hence why it is a drabble. Please review! :D (We're not desperate, or anything. WE SWEAR!).**

 **BFOS: DoV, stop posing as me xD**

 **DoV: What can I say? I'ma poser. xD**

 **BFOS: I'm so amused x'D MOVE, LADY. THIS IS MINE.**

 **DoV: I WILL DO AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE, WOMAN.**

 **BFOS: Is this conversation and long A/N really necessary? o.o**

 **DoV: Nah...SO BYE READERS!...Don't forget to review or I'll kill you. Just kidding. Sort of.**

 **BFOS: Stop threatening the readers! Apologies, she's nuts. Please review.**

...

 **Character Information:**

 **BOFS: Tora, Gine, and Shugesh.**

 **DoV: Bardock, Borgos, and Fasha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, this time...a shorter A/N!**

 **Character Information:**

 **Bardock: DoV**

 **Gine: BFOS**

 **Please note that this story has no sequential or specific time order. It's just drabbles.**

 **Disclaimer: LOSERS, I TELL YA. Ha, it'd be like winning the powerball if we owned this franchise. BUT WE HAVE TO WORK THE REST OF OUR LIVES, AHA.**

* * *

 _Crack!_

Bardock released his hold on the man of whose neck he just snapped, and spat a glob of mucus and blood upon the lifeless form. "We're done here," he muttered, eyes scanning the sea of dead bodies.

Bardock pressed the side of his scouter and chuckled. "We're done. Everyone meet at the original location as soon as possible - and no, Fasha and Tora. That does not mean screw and then come."

Tora giggled on the other end of the connection. "Heh. You said _cum_."

The scar-faced warrior ended the connection and sighed, rolling his shoulders with exhaustion.

He closed his eyes in thought. This trip had been too easy, just as all the others had been. Without a care in the world, he began to walk over the dead, mangled bodies, flesh squishing beneath his boots. The pungent smell of death wafted in the air, the dry heat making the stench worse.

His eyes shot open.

Gine.

Bardock pressed the side of his scouter, his eyes frantically shooting toward the direction of her location. He shot up in the sky, speeding toward his new destination.

* * *

It was no use.

Each second, the footsteps grew louder, closer. Gine almost willed herself to blend into the wall. Her eyes frantically searched the area, anywhere to escape, and found none. With her injuries, she could hardly stand straight, much less drag herself around. Ultimately, she was trapped.

The sounds of steps stopped. Unease and foreboding washed over her, and tentatively, Gine charged a small ki blast on her fingertips, ready to strike at a moment's' notice. Scarcely breathing, she peeked around the corner. Empty.

Perhaps they had left? Her shoulders had little time to droop in relief when the voice came from above.

"Now what have we here?"

"Nothing that's yours," her saviour spoke chillingly, placing the man in a dead-lock, snapping his neck.

Bardock smirked. That move would never get old.

He released the body, and it fell into the canyon with a sickening _thud_. Averting his gaze over to Gine, he quickly rushed over to her.

"How many times will I save your ass?" he asked stubbornly, his brows knitting together in a mixture of frustration and concern.

Slowly blinking, Gine finally registered that Bardock had come. Relief washed over her, and peeling herself from the wall, she stumbled toward him on her injured legs.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, head hanging with shame. But she could not help but smile a little. Just a little. "I promise I'll do better next time."

Bardock caught her seconds before she tumbled on the cracked dirt, and sighed heavily through his nose. "You said that _last_ time," he murmured teasingly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yeah, but this time, I mean it! I'll definitely do my best. Just wait!" Gine grinned bashfully before wincing. The wounds decorating her body throbbed, and her eyes drooped with exhaustion.

"A little rest would be good first, though..." she murmured, sinking into Bardock's arms and fully welcoming the warmth that came with it. The man smelled like hell, but she was perfectly content.

With another sigh, Bardock hiked her up slightly, making her legs wrap around his waist as he gently held her wounded back securely.

"You know, you're lucky that I like you," he commented gruffly, gently taking off into the air, flying slowly for her sake. "I have had many opportunities to leave you to die."

"I'm grateful for that, although I do wonder how that works out." Gine laughed softly, affectionately ruffling Bardock's hair. Despite the carnage beneath them, the breeze felt warm, pleasant.

Wordlessly, her tail unwound from her waist, slowly reaching down to gently entwine with Bardock's.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his broad shoulder. Sleep slowly claimed her.

Bardock stared at his tail in shock.

That was one of the most affectionate things a Saiyan could possibly do. Perhaps she was hallucinating? If she was...

He landed, looking down at the woman he cradled in his arms. He should return the same affection...shouldn't he?

His eyes quickly scanned the area for others in sight, but there were none. The Saiyan warrior placed a small, tender kiss on the corner of her battered lips and pulled away, blushing slightly.

"I swear if you remember this..." he shuddered to think the blackmail she had on him. But as he walked up to her pod, he realized he did not care.

He would do anything for this female, which was odd considering his playboy track record.

Perhaps, she was changing him. And if so, hopefully for the better.

* * *

 **As always, review! We would love to receive feedback, whether it be a short comment or constructive criticism. It's kinda hard to make us sad, so rip us a new one.**


End file.
